


Home

by JayTDI



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clean Version, F/M, Flashback, Short, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDI/pseuds/JayTDI
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Greg and Rose need to forget the past, and that extra gooey holiday is just the thing.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Home

Midnight struck once again, a time of day Greg was used to staying up to. It didn’t bother him nearly as much as it did for other people. In fact, he had learned over the years to appreciate midnight and the magic it can open in one’s brain, usually through the use of a Journey CD. 

The human and his giant lady sat on the edge of the back of his mobile home on a cold winter night. February had just barely reached it’s teens, and still Greg was layered in a brown wool coat, his typical ripped jeans and a pair of torn up boots.

“Greg,”

“Yeah?” He strummed along his guitar, looking for any noticeable damage. That last recording was kind of rough.

“Where were you made?” Her gaze remained to the stars in space. He smirked.

“A hospital.”

“Hospital? Like that place I had to take you after you ate too many hotdogs?”

He gave a chuckle, shaking his head at the memory. “Yeah! I was delivered there.”

She chewed on his reply for a few moments before turning her head to meet him. Her gaze paralyzed him, even two years after they first met. “How?”

“Well, that’s a lot more complicated. If you want to know where I was raised, with my mom and dad. I.. Haven’t spoken to them in years.” He hugged himself with a squint of his eyes.

“But why? They created you, right?”

“Well, yeah, but they weren’t the best at raising me.”

“That’s a shame. I think they did great.” Her large fingers traced his thighs, a dopey smile on her face. He tried to smile back, but she was wrong.

“Er, no.. They really weren’t the best on me. Always on my back about the slightest things. ‘No soda in the house, Gregory!’, ‘Punk is the music of the devil!’ that kind of crap.” He imitated their snarky voices, getting a laugh out of Rose. “How about you? How were your parents, if you even had any?”

She took her hand off of him, looking down at the beautiful, green grass of the lighthouse’s cliff. Ambience and rock music filled the air around them, crickets croaking and the crashing of waves attempting to calm her soul. He seemed confused, brushing his long hair as he read her expression. “I kind of did. And.. I think I get what you meant earlier. I get it.”

“About raising me bad? Ah, geez, I’m sorry, babe.” He cupped her pale cheek with his much smaller hand, tracing her rosy red blush with his thumb. She held his wrist, taking his arm away but keeping a firm grasp anyways.

“No, don’t worry. It’s okay. I wouldn’t be who I am without them either. Maybe that’s a bad thing.” She looked down at her navel, the pink diamond a space in her body she could never forget.

“You want to talk about it?”

Teary eyed, she replied. “No.. I want to forget. I never want to think about my life in space or on Homeworld again.”

“You want to forget?” She nodded, dragging his fingers down her body, starting at her stomach, then bringing him dangerously close to her core. He felt a warm, wet sensation cover his fingertips when she forced his hand against her crotch. He kissed her tears away, fooling around with her long, curly locks of pink hair as he stared deep into her big, heart shaped eyes. “Today’s Valentines Day.”

“Oh?” He nodded suggestively, his free hand moving toward her behind. He gave her ass a light smack, causing her to whimper suddenly. “Oh~”

“Yeah.” He snickered, “Let’s forget, my dearest Rose Quartz.” He whispered, shivers running down her spine.

“As you wish, Mr. Universe..” The van doors closed with a thud as Greg pulled them, the vehicle itself shifting when his eight foot tall girlfriend tackled him gently to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an extended version with a more.. Explicit ending, please do tell me in the comments. Otherwise, Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
